Can I Meet You?
by mukirome
Summary: Sequel to 'I Want To Meet You But I Can't.' Recovering from rejection, Gumi finds a kindred sprirt in the form of Luka, who is also struggling to deal with the issues in her love life. Yuri. Gumi x Luka.


**Can I Meet You?**

**Chapter 1**

"Remind me again, what exactly am I doing here again?" Megpoid Gumi moaned to the long haired girl marching beside her.

The other girl, known as Miki, gently tilted her neck and revealed an innocent smile. "To have fun, of course."

"Yeah, not the answer I was looking for. I'm out of here," declared Gumi, beginning to back track out of the building.

"Go right ahead. Just be warned though that some rumors might start floating around about you and your sexuality," Miki cautiously warned.

The greenette froze. Glancing back, she irritatbly questioned, "You wouldn't?"

"Who me?" Miki appeared dumbfounded, as she pointed her finger at herself. "Gumi, you should know me better than that. Spreading gossip about people just isn't my style. I'd probably only end up mentioning the truth about why you've been so down in the dumps lately to Lily and Iroha because they're worried about you. But, you know, once they learn the details, what they do with that info is out of my hands. Plus, you know Iroha is a loose cannon and is awful at keeping secrets..."

"Screw you," insulted Gumi, turning around yet again, resuming her earlier goal of proceeding deeper into the building.

"I love you too," Gumi heard Miki annoyingly, sweet giggles coming from behind her.

It had been two weeks since Gumi had suffered through the pain of a humiliating rejection by her childhood friend, Kagamine Rin. Because of how long the embers of love had burned in her heart, Gumi wasn't exactly taking the rejection well.

The green head had spent the last two weeks locked up in the safe interiors of her home, only abandoning it to attend school. Gumi's friends had attempted to engage her in fun activites but the green head always declined their invitations.

When interrogated about her lack of enthusiasm for anything and everything, Gumi would lie and pretend that some family issue was stressing her system out. Gumi's bestie, Miki, was the only soul who knew the real reason for Gumi's moodyness.

Gumi was still desperate to avoid the world but somehow Miki had managed to persuade the pessimist to accept their friend, Lily's invitation to hang out at a karaoke box, with the rest of their usual gang.

Gumi definitely wasn't looking forward to it. Even if her spirits were capped at their typical level. Singing wasn't her thing. Sure, it was all in good fun and she wouldn't be judged or anything but still, due to Lily being the lead vocalist for an actual band, her singing put everbody else's to shame.

Even the promise that another member of their crew, Gakupo, would finally be introducing his girlfriend to the group failed to liven up her spirits.

"I think this is the room Iroha said to meet," Miki said, stopping before a room with the numbers '09' engraved into the surface. Opening the door, the two teens were bombaded with the sounds of a beautiful voice.

_"Only my love_

_Only my time will last_

_Anyone else's will soon pass_

_Once all these obstacles are taken care of_

_Will you finally be able to think of me alone? _

_Of me alone?"_

As the song proceeded into a instrumental break, the golden songstress aggressively pointed her index finger at Gumi and Miki. "You guys are late! I think that deserves a penalty. What do you guys think?" Lily cocked her head towards the area where Iroha and Piko were casually seated.

There was no verbal respone because the white haired boy preferred to shrug indifferently, while the loudmouthed Iroha was currently preoccupied with taking a sip out of her artificially flavoured drink.

With a proud simper, Lily continued, "It's settled then. Your penalty will be to deal with the bill."

"Wasn't that a part of the initial arrangement that we'd split the bill evenly, anyway?" Gumi's eyebrow disputely arched upwards.

"Yeah but Piko, Iroha and I are now exempt from spending a cent 'cause we arrived right on schedule," answered Lily, before returning to her solo performance.

_"Continuously_

_Fresh red blood flows_

_And the only thing I was able to do was cry."_

Narrowing her green eyes, Gumi repeated the line that she had been muttering all day, "I'm out of here." Spinning around on her heel, she found herself face to face with a girl, whose cheeks had rapidly morphed as pink as her hair, before averting her baby blue eyes away from Gumi's perplexed gaze.

"Luka, what a surprise to see you again," Miki kindly greeted, noticing the presence behind her.

The violet ponytail swayed, as the tall man it belonged to shifted his gaze between the pinkette and the peachette. "Have you girls met before or something?" Gakupo wondered from his position beside Luka.

"Hey, hey, Luka. You didn't tell me that you were buddies with Gakkun's friends." Hearing a bold voice, Gumi suddenly noticed the unfamiliar girl latched onto Luka's arm, as Lily's sorrowful song weaved itself around them.

_"I try to believe that you were never even born_

_Only I was the one who loved you so much."_

"I didn't know that they were friends with Gakupo, though," Luka answered the girl. "And we're not really friends. Remember how I told you that I had met some of Rin's old friends? Well, Miki and...Gumi here are them." At the utterance of the green head's name, Luka's blush grew fiercer and Gumi's cheeks also tinted in embarrassment, as 'that' memory shot into her mind.

The last time Gumi had encountered Luka was directly after having her heart crushed from the force of Rin's request that they continue living seperate lives. Gumi had been a weeping mess and Luka had shared her own experiences with the harshness of rejection. One thing lead to another and the pair's lips ended up meeting.

After that unforgetable night, Gumi figured she would never run into the woman who had stolen her first kiss again. That's the reason why she never felt inclined to inform Miki about what other important details had taken place that night.

"You must be Gakupo's girlfriend, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Miki," the peachette seemingly not spotting the flustered expressions of both Gumi and Luka. Instead, she just flashed a bright smile towards the stranger with the pale, blue locks.

"Yup, yup, yup, you guessed right. Gakkun's my boyfriend and Luka here is my sister. Call me Ring, 'kay? Wow, her voice is amazing," Ring awed, having just noticed Lily's skillful talent.

_"It's too late to regret anything_

_We, after all spent every single day together since we were young. 'As everyone else was smiling...' _

_I remembered all your wishes_

_Crying as I did"_

As Lily's rendition of 'Marie-Luise' reached its conclusion, the quintet standing around each took a seat. After introducing themselves, Lily passed the microphone over to Iroha and told her that she had picked out the perfect song for her to sing.

As the upbeat rhythm started playing, Iroha grooved along to the beat, letting the lyrics flow from her lips.

_"I'm always being treated like a kid_

_Even though I try to be sensible and my body's quite something, at that"_

Gumi wasn't familiar with the song but she was curious about the reactions some of her friends were expressing. Piko and Ring's shoulders trembled as they desperately attempted to stiffle their laughter. Miki embraced her typical, kind smile but Gumi recognized the mischievous glint buried deep in her irises and Lily was smirking, like the devil.

_"All my friends have had all sorts of experiences_

_I want to try out all sorts of things that are new and things I can do_

_The adult's eyes follow me wherever I go_

_Unless I wear them like underwear, can I not go out to play?_

_By myself I can_

_Take off my pan-_ "

"Lily! What the nyan is this song?" Iroha exclaimed, menacingly scrowling at the blonde who had orchestrated this whole incident. By this point Ring and Piko were unable to contain their laughter and they exploded into boisterous fits. The strength of Ring's laughs caused tears to trickle out of the corner of her eyes.

Ignoring the clamour beside her, Lily spoke to the angered teen. "Like I said earlier, it's the perfect song for you because you're still a kid. If you were mature, you should have easily been able to finish that sentence but instead you chose to throw a childish tantrum."

"Arghhh!" Iroha stomped her foot down on the ground like a frustrated five year old. Ditching her seat situated between Lily and Piko, she squashed herself in the free, but tiny, space beside Miki.

"So, who's going to sing next?" Miki asked, after receiving the microphone from the sulking Iroha.

The azure nails of Ring's right hand immediately flew into the air. Her hand violently shaked as her hysterical laughter refused to die. Eventually she found the power to reclaim her body and used the back of her other hand to wipe away her tears. "I'll sing next," she announced, swiping the mic out of Miki's grip.

Flipping through the song catalogue, Ring's eyes visibly grew wider in excitement and she hurriedly set up the karaoke equipment to play the song she had decided upon.

A piano rapidly played out a slightly melancholic melody. Ring swayed along to the music, as she patiently waited for the moment the lyrics would appear on the screen.

_"The eternal bonds that you have given me_

_can't possibly be formed into just recollections._

_Because of the kindness that you have given me,_

_I realised the existence of strength, thank you."_

The piano briefly returned to the forefront of the melody, just as Gumi's surprise that the bubbly girl's pitch actually sounded above average. Straight after that revealation, Gumi noticed that Luka was navigating her fingers over the buttons of her cellphone. For some reason, the pinkette's expression seemed troubled.

_"While boasting about the dexterity that I misunderstood,_

_and not knowing about kindness, I was just like a wolf._

_The day that you grasped my arm,_

_that was the moment I got hold of the meaning to live._

_There aren't any options for doubting,_

_because my comrades are right here."_

Luka's phone suddenly rang. Examining the screen for a few seconds, Luka apologetically informed everybody that she was going to head out into the corridor to take the call.

Rising to her feet, Gumi was about to chase after when the sleeve of her shirt was lightly tugged by Miki. Her face mutely questioned, "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," Gumi lied. Ring's voice followed her out into the hallways before being hushed by the closing of the soundproof door.

Luka's back faced away from the door. Her ear was connected to her cellphon and she sounded as if she was in some sort of argument with the person on the other line. "I'm hanging out with Ring...She wanted me to meet her boyfriend...I had to come. It's important to her...I'm not avoiding you...I'm sorry if that's how you feel but...I can't...Look, I'll call you tonight, 'kay, babe?...See you." With the discussion over, Luka snapped shut her cellphone.

"Was that Kaito?" wondered Gumi, causing Luka to flinch, as she had failed to realize that she hadn't been alone in the hallway.

Shifting her azure eyes to Gumi's face, Luka responded. "Yeah, how could you tell?"

"The whole 'babe' thing kind of gave it away. So, I take it you haven't told him the truth about your preferences, yet?"

"I tried but...I just couldn't go through with it. I've never dumped someone before and I don't want to hurt him. So..."

"So, you figured you'd keep your distance until he gets fed up with you and decides to call things quits himself?"

"Pretty much," Luka sheepishly admitted.

The man of the conversation was Luka's boyfriend, Shion Kaito. At first glance, the pair were one of those lovey-dovey, glued to the hip couples that got on the nerves of every single person not enjoying romantic bliss. Of course, it was all just one massive, deceitful ploy brilliantly executed by Luka. The lie was so masterfully performed that Kaito, himself, had no clue that Luka was in fact, a lesbian.

Luka's intention behind this one-sided love was so that she could remain cowering in the dark, depths of the closet. After her friendship with Hatsune Miku had been irrevocably decimated thanks to Miku's irrational fear of homosexuals, Luka was terified that opening up about her attractions for the same gender would alienate her from the people important to her. Thus, she was stuck in her own sticky web of lies.

Gumi wasn't one to judge though. Especially, considering the fact that the greenette had only let a select few privy to the details regarding her sexuality. So, instead of laying down a ton of criticisms, Gumi reminded the older girl about the offer that had been formed during their last meeting. "Like I told you before, if you ever need a friend, I'm here for you. Regardless of the subject matter, I'll listen to all of your words. I promise."

"Gumi...Thank you," beamed Luka. "Anyway, I think we should head back in there now," she indicated the karaoke box their group had hired for the afternoon.

_"The eternal bonds that you have given me_

_can't possibly be formed into just recollections._

_Because of the proof for believing that you have shown me,_

_I've come to be able to rely on our bond, thank you._

_Thank you... "_

The energetic piano notes of Ring's song reverberated its final melody, as Gumi and Luka returned to the room. As applause and congratulations shook in the air, the bubbly Ring bounced onto Gakupo's lap, forcing the rest of the crowd to endure their five second smooch.

In the following events, Lily, Ring and Miki placed immense pressure on the reluctant Gumi and the nervous Luka to perform a tune. A compromise was founded and the maidens of pink and green were allowed to chirp out a duet.

The duo's vocals were intially screechy but they were soon swallowed up by the upbeat tempo of the music. Growing comfortable in the limelight, Gumi and Luka's pitchy voices melted and blended together to create a sublime synchronized voice.

"_Happy synthesizer, I'll play a melody_

_That will almost reach the inside of your chest_

_Boring 'obligation' or all the things you hate_

_I'll erase them with this sound_

_There's one small thing_

_That this useless me can do_

_Plain words that can make your heart beat_

_I'll deliver them to you through electronic sounds_

_Happy synthesizer, look, things will get better_

_I'll play an inspirational melody_

_You don't have to pretend to be strong, okay?_

_Just be true to yourself_

_There's one small thing_

_That this useless me can do_

_A little shy but a simple mind_

_I'll deliver it to you through electronic sounds."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the sequel to I Want To Meet You But I Can't has finally arrived! I wanted to have the first chapter out before December ended but that obviously didn't work out. :P This fic will most likely be longer than the prequel and it won't be as Gumi centric. Gumi will still play a massive role (she is the MC after all) but other characters, like Luka, will play bigger roles than before. **

**So the songs everybody performed where:**

**Lily: Marie-Luise by Lily and Sele-P. This is my fav Lily song. I love it so much that I wrote a fanfic based off of it. It's completed and it's not that long, so if you're interested in it, give it a read. :)**

**Iroha: I Can Take My Panties Off by Kagamine Rin.**

**Ring: Towa no Kizuna by Daisy x Daisy. If you watch Fairy Tail you should know this song because it's used as the 9th OP theme, AKA during the Tenrou Island Arc. I picked this song for Ring because her voice provider is Mika and Mika is the vocalist for Daisy x Daisy.**

**Gumi and Luka: Happy Synthesizer by Megurine Luka, Megpoid Gumi and EasyPop.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. ^-^**


End file.
